


Grin and Bear It

by hissyfits



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Humor, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hissyfits/pseuds/hissyfits
Summary: The legends have some choice things to say about Gibby's holo-day costume.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Grin and Bear It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regenerating_Degenerate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenerating_Degenerate/gifts).



“It is, um…it is not so bad, _non_?” Wattson says, bringing her fingers over her lips to stifle a giggle.

“It’s definitely _different_ , that’s for sure,” Bangalore mutters gruffly. “Certainly fits the _theme_ , anyway.”

“I think he looks great!” Pathfinder cheerfully exclaims. “And I love him!”

“Are you all _blind_?” Lifeline cuts in, hands on her hips. “He looks absolutely monstrous!”

Meanwhile, Mirage cackles on the couch behind them all, doubled over. He’s laughing so much it sounds almost painful. Caustic on the other hand leans against the nearby bar, flicking through his phone as he sips coffee from his favorite mug, a picture of Kris Kringle composure.

Gibraltar sighs from under his bear mask and rips it off his head, holding it at his hip as he brings a hand through his matted hair.

“Listen, bruddahs, this is humiliating enough,” the gentle giant huffs.

“I’ll fucking say!” Mirage guffaws. “You look like a Christmas experiment gone horribly wrong. You look like —“ He pauses to choke out another laugh. “You’re the damn king of the misfit toys! You’re the abandoned teddy bear that came back to life to eat all the bad little children. Aaaah! Knock, knock, _bruddahs_ , Gibraltar’s here to _fucking_ _murder_ _you_ —“

Mirage is interrupted by the blunt end of Wraith’s _kunai_ coming down on the side of his head. Lifeline and Wattson giggle at the sight.

“Ow! Wraith, what the hellllll,” the trickster whines.

“If anyone here should be ashamed, it’s _you_ ,” Wraith hisses, bonking Mirage on the head once more for good measure. “Mirage Voy’Age, my ass. This place…” Wraith pauses to wave a hand in regards to the Mirage themed airship they were all currently on. “This place is a hundred times more frightening than whatever _any_ of us are wearing.”

“Agreed,” Crypto states simply from his seat on the opposite couch. He’s typing out code on his laptop, his literal frosted tips glistening under the lights of the ship.

Mirage gasps, offended. Wraith moves to Gibraltar’s side and shyly tugs on the fur of his costume.

“I think it’s cute,” the emo ninja says. Gibraltar smiles down at his shorter friend and silently mouths a _‘thank you’_.

“Well, that’s one of us,” Bangalore quips with a chuckle.

“As if you’re one to talk,” Mirage snaps back. “You and your demonic snowman chest plate.”

“Holy shit, Elliott, I just realized something.” Bangalore’s expression feigns excitement. “I know why they made you the Nutcracker.”

“Oh yeah?” Mirage bites. “Why did they give me the _best_ costume out of all of us, _Anita_?”

“They made you the _Nutcracker_ ‘cuz you love taking people’s _loads_ in your —”

“That’s enough!” Gibraltar’s voice booms, leaving silence in its wake. “C’mon guys, this is really taking away from the spirit of the season —“

“Whatever _that_ means,” Lifeline comments with a roll of her eyes.

“The fortress is right,” Bloodhound suddenly interjects, causing everyone in the room besides Pathfinder and Wraith to jolt. The other legends forgot they were in the room.

“These holidays are an old Earth tradition but a beautiful one. We should not be sullying the practice with _bullying_ —,” Bloodhound pauses to glance at Mirage and Lifeline, causing the two to shrink in shame. “— or _crude jokes_.” They then turn to Bangalore, who shrugs flippantly.

“Good to know someone’s got my back!” Gibraltar says.

Bloodhound nods in response and puts a hand on his shoulder. “Your gratitude is graced. Also, I must say, the costume is fitting. It is symbolic of the _berserkir_ of yore. You represent strength and power. _Vertu stoltur_ , my friend.”

“Uhhh…thank you?” The larger legend doesn’t know anything Bloodhound was even referencing, but it was safe to assume most of their words were positive. The tracker nods again and pats Gibraltar’s shoulder two times before pulling back.

“Why don’t you have to get all dolled up like the rest of us anyway?” Bangalore asks the tracker.

“Yes, I am curious about that too,” Caustic expresses. “Why are _you_ spared from this jovial torture?”

“I was in make-up for three hours getting spray painted blue and you come in regular gear,” Crypto joins in. “ _Igeon budanghae_ …”

Bloodhound crosses their arms and shrugs. “Religious differences.”

The impending argument that is about to arise gets interrupted when the doors behind Gibraltar slide open. At the exact same time, everyone’s mouths hang ajar at the sight that trots in.

“ _Hola, compadres!_ ” A bipedal, googly-eyed reindeer that sounds a lot like Octane greets them. “Pretty festive, eh?”

* * *

Later that night after all the press photos were taken, Gibraltar is walking to the changing rooms to put away his ridiculous costume when Wraith approaches him.

“ _Gibby_ ,” Wraith whispers, peeking out from behind a wall. She pauses and warily takes in her surroundings. Gibraltar guesses she’s listening for any warnings from the void.

“What can I do for you, bruddah?” Gibraltar asks, smiling.

Wraith slowly approaches him. “Can I…um…” Her voice is barely above a murmur. “Can I have a…bear hug?”

The gentle giant sighs. He holds his arms open anyway. “Alright, c’mere.”

Wraith zips to him and latches onto his body like a magnet, squeezing his body with all her might, which was a lot. The larger legend grunts and steles himself against the constricting hold the tiny skirmisher has on him.

“So cute! _So cute, so cute, so cute!_ ” Wraith’s squeals are muffled into Gibraltar’s chest. Gibraltar shakes his head and laughs in disbelief. He hugs Wraith close and pats her head, happy that he was able to make at least one friend very happy that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Gibby is a sweetheart and a Great Pal, even if his costume has the potential to be trauma inducing. Like, just imagine that coming at you down a dark hallway...*shivers* ANYWAY, happy holodoozles, ya'll!


End file.
